you just have to belive
by MichaelPhelpsfanatic101
Summary: this is about when travis and katie go to a fair i was bored so i wrote this it s gud better then the tittle sounds


**YOU JUST HAVE TO BELIVE**

It was a normal afterschool kind of day working at my dad's restaurant._**LA CAPITAL. **_But before I start my story let me introduce myself. I am none other than my middle schools captain of soccer and lacrosse team .Katie Gardner. My friends call me Kate or Kat but before I get wrapped up about myself let me start my story.

It was a normal afterschool kind of day working at my mom's restaurant._**LA CAPITAL. **_That is until my old bestfreind Sophiana (Sophie is what she goes by now). But since she was here to meet me and my other friend Travis we were supposed to meet him here so we could all go to the fair together all I could do was greet her. "_Hey soph how's it going". _Her back stiffened once I said soph._ It's Sophie you should know where's Travis. _Oh um he just texted me to meet him at the fair. Then what are we doing here lets go to the fair. Alright just hold up a sec. Mom I'm going to the fair be back at 7. Alright then just meet me at home do you and soph need a ride back. When I turned to ask her she was scanning my outfit. A side pony tail with an electric blue aeropostal shirt. With some dark blue shorts. And navy Sperry's. While she was scanning my outfit I was doing just the same. She was in a blue jean skirt so short I'm not even sure you could call it a skirt. And a pink tank top with hot pink 3 inch heels. See she used to be my best friend and dress more tomboyish until I introduced her to Travis. Who I met at soccer camp who went to a different school than us. She said um can Kate spend the night. Of course she can she just needs to come back and get her stuff once she's done at the fair. Okay we can walk back see you later. On our way to the fair she talked. Travis is mine. I saw him first. Well I'm making the effort. I don't care me and Travis are just friends. Okay whatever just mental note he is mine. When we got our tickets and found Travis he said Katie lets go on the Farris wheel. Sounds good. Sophie said I'm just going to get a funnel cake. Alright sounds good drake said we should meet at the tilt a whirl after the Farris wheel. When we were going in the line I brought up Sophie. Hey Travis you know Sophie likes you right. He responded unfourtenutly I know she does. The problem is I got my eyes on someone else and that someone else likes somebody else. So it's a big chain of romance. Oh so if she asked you out would you say yes. At first I would but then I'd tell her there was someone else and say the chain of events by this time we were on the Farris wheel. Travis not to be nosy but who is in the chain of events as he was answering he got a call. He picked it up uh huh yea I'm sure I can't make it go faster fine whatever sure okay tomorrow after school meet me at the park. Um I don't think that's a good . Travis what was that. Oh uh Sophie asked to go out on a date at _**La Capital **_tomorrow_. _And I kind know that's the place your dad owns so….. Um no its fine you know I feel sick I'm going to go home. I'll see you at soccer practice on Friday (yes I play on a boy's team). Katie she shouldn't intimidate you. No its fine I feel like I'm going to puke. And yes as soon as we got off the ride I did. Katie don't leave me alone with that thing. Sorry I kinda have to see you around. And when I got home. I told my dad I puked at the fair so he let me go to my room and left me alone. I stayed home from the date. But I got a video chat from Travis which was interesting considering. Do I chat or do I not chat that is the question of course I chat. So when I opened it he said. _Look soph your nice but I don't like you in that way. See I like Katie and you said she liked Drake so I'm sorry but I gotta go see you around._ As soon as the chat closed I texted Travis I SAW D VIDIO MSSAGE. I got a response. SO DO U LIKE DRAKE ON OUR TEAM? I stopped and thought of what to text since Drake was my ex. NO ITS NOT TRUE AT ALL WE USED TO BE TOGETHER BUT IT WASN'T WORTH IT BUT YOU C WE STILL HANG OUT A LOT BECAUSE OUR DAD'S R GUD FRIENDS. SO DID U WANT TO SAY NE THING 2 ME OR WAT. Then I got a quick response YEAH MEET ME BEFORE SOCCER PRACTICE TOMMOROW AT BASKIN ROBINS ICECREAM MY TREAT.

Epilogue

So I got what I wanted and Travis and I are going strong with 3 months and 2 weeks. And soph is level headed again so it's cool.

The end

**I do not own PJO **

**PARTY ON THE BEACH PEACE OUT SUCKAS-SOCCER437 **


End file.
